As a conventional corneal shape measuring device, there is known a device which projects a mark, obtains an imaging position of the mark, and measures a corneal shape. Besides, as a device for measuring an optical characteristic of an eye, there is a device for which the present applicant filed patent application and in which focus adjustment of an illumination optical system is performed according to the level of received light of a first light receiving part, and focus adjustment of a light receiving optical system is performed on the basis of an optical characteristic (S) obtained from the output of the first light receiving part (Japanese Patent Application No. 9-137630).